walkingdeadfanonfandomcom-20200213-history
The Revolutioners (TV Series)
'The Revolutioners '''are a vast group of at least 50 survivors introduced in Season 7 of AMC's The Walking Dead. They serve as one of the primary groups to appear in Season 7, and will appear in Season 8 and possibly 9. They are led by Jeffrey Grimes, and are considered one of the main enemies of The Saviors. Overview As their namesake may suggest, The Revolutioners are an organization of survivors whose main objective is to make a revolution over the zombie apocalypse, mainly by welcoming other survivors to their group and helping others. They are one of the main allies of Hilltop Colony and recently Alexandria Safe-Zone, along with Abstract, another organization of good survivors. The Revolutioners are formed by nice survivors, but they hate The Saviors, a vast and hostile organization of survivors which wants to take over many other factions. The Revolutioners are led by Jeffrey Grimes, a 29-year old survivor who is a very kind man who wants to fight for his allies, and they quickly become allies with Rick's Group, who are led by Jeffrey's brother, Rick Grimes, the protagonist of The Walking Dead. Jeffrey is a survivor that is extremely feared by The Saviors, mainly because he killed several saviors previously, and is known as "The Hunter" by them. Pre-Apocalypse * The Revolutioners in general's life is unknown before the apocalypse, but many of their members are main characters with a large amount of backstories. Post-Apocalypse Season 7 The Revolutioners appeared in this season as a major group that aided Hilltop and Alexandria. They will be one of the three members of the All-Out War in Season 8 to aid Hilltop, along with Abstract and Alexandria. Season 8 The Revolutioners will appear in this season as a major group of All Out War when it airs on late 2017s. Season 9 (''Assu''med) The Revolutioners will assumably appear in this season, since Robert Kirkman said that The Revolutioners's story is not even close to an end yet, and they are still very firm with not many deaths. Due to that statement, it is also a stretch that they will appear in Season 10. Members Main Cast This list shows the list of Revolutioners that are in the regular cast. There are 4 of them so far. * Jeffrey Grimes (''Leader) * Henry Adams * Jessica Dallas * Kelly T. Mill Also Starring This shows the list of Revolutioners that are considered relatively important characters but are not season regulars. Thus far, there are 12 of them. * Douglas Zharal * Jenny Xavier * Austin * Brick * Daniel * Vanessa * Julio * Ravi * Cassias * Brent J. * Billy Co-Stars This shows the list of Revolutioners that only appear in a few episodes or are not major characters and are considered Co-Stars. * Dan * Neil * Bernhard * Revolutioner 1 * Revolutioner 2 * Revolutioner 3 * Revolutioner 4 * Revolutioner 5 * Revolutioner 6 * Revolutioner 7 * Many other survivors that don't appear on-screen (Confirmed) Killed Victims * Tommy * Eduardo * Duncan * Samantha * Ashley * Several saviors (Confirmed) * Several other hostile survivors that were considered a threat to the safety of the group or of the allies (Confirmed) * Thousands of zombies (Confirmed) Deaths * Ravi * Billy * Revolutioner 4 * Revolutioner 6 * Other 3 unnamed members (Off-Screen, Confirmed) Appearances This list shows the number of the seasons that the Revolutioners appeared thus far. Season 7 Season 8 Trivia * The Revolutioners were not supposed to appear in Season 7, according to Robert Kirkman, but a fan suggested to him via email to put Jeffrey Grimes, a character that was only mentioned and only appeared in a special, as a series regular in the TV Series, since he could be a fan favorite and an interesting character. The fan also suggested to make him the leader of a powerful group of nice survivors. Kirkman said that he really enjoyed the idea, so he brought it to "life". * Along with Abstract, The Revolutioners are the only major and relevant group to be completely original to the TV Series with no similar counterpart in the comics. The idea that the Revolutioners are adaptations of The Kingdom and Oceanside are completely infounded, since Kirkman confirmed that they would eventually appear in the TV Series.